Tobey's Secret
by GryffindorSpark
Summary: When Becky's parents are out of town and she is sent to Tobey's house for the weekend, she discovers, something Tobey would rather keep quiet. Can they get along to find a wonderful friendship, and possibly love? Or will the two class enemies, keep bickering?


I was watching my little sister's dance recital and there was only one boy throughout the whole thing, and it somehow it reminded me of Tobey. So here is the result! Enjoy! Review please! Oh and Tobey and Becky are only thirteen.

I own nothing! Well except Charly...

***********************************  
Becky's POV:  
"Mom, please tell me again, why I have to go to Tobey's for the weekend?" I asked.

"Because, sweetie, your father and I are going to celebrate our anniversary at Hawaii, and Bampy can't watch you guys, so we were going to send you and your brother to your friend's houses, TJ is going to Johnson's and Violet was busy," my mother explained patiently.

"Why did it have to be Tobey though?!" I asked for the millionth time.

"Oh look we are getting close," she said clueing me to drop it, but that was not happening!

"Why can't Bob come at least?" I asked.

"Becky... Claire didn't want a monkey in her house,he'll be fine with TJ," she said calmly.

"But he's tamed and civilized," I argued.

"Becky, I can't change her mind, and please be nice, you are the guest, she is doing me a favor," Mom sighed.

"Fine," I said giving up.

We pulled up to Tobey's house, and I climbed out of the car. My mom got out to give me my bags and I hugged her goodbye.

"Have fun sweetie," she said pushing a strand of hair out of my face. I took my bags up the stairs and desperately turned around to give my mother a pleading look.

She just shook her head and sat back down in her car. I rang the doorbell and waited. Soon the sound of clicking heels were sounding down the hallway.

The door swung open and Mrs. Mccallister stood in the door in her work clothes, purse around her wrist and car keys in her hand.

"Oh Becky! I'm so sorry I have to go to a dance recital, I'll bring you with me just put your bags right here, and we'll go," she said taking my bags and ushering me out the door.

I sat in the front seat of her car and waved to my mom, who was pulling out of the driveway.

hopped in her car with a smile covering her face.

She asked me about my mom and my family and school. We avoided talking about Tobey.

We pulled up to a large building and I trailed after her, as she climbed the stairs, to the doors. We bought tickets and hurried up some stairs.

We were sitting in the balcony seats. I was curious as to of who we were watching, but was too nervous to ask. Also, where was Tobey?

The show started and one boy walked out from behind the curtain with a hat covering his face. He sat on a bench and then the music started and his feet started tapping. He stood up and started dancing. He was good! I started to clap. But then he threw off his hat and I gasped.

...It...it...it was Tobey.

I was stunned, I sat there amazed as the dance finished. Tobey left the stage and some little kids came on the stage. There dance was simple and I found myself hoping for Tobey to come back out. Next, came a bunch of girls my age. They were okay, but I was disappointed that Tobey wasn't dancing.

As soon as I finished that thought, he came running out from behind the curtains. He danced around the girls and then one came running from the group and jumped into Tobey's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he spun them around and round.

For reasons unexplained I was mad... no not mad... furious! I hated that girl! I balled my hands into fist and bit my lips. They walked off the stage hand in hand.

The lights came back on and everyone started to stand up and mill around. ...It was intermission time.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said standing up.

"Okay," said.

I ran down the stairs and through the maze of hallways leading to the back room. I opened the door, and looked for Tobey. He was surrounded by girls all flirting with him.

For once, I was speechless. I hid behind a rack of clothes, and watched him.

"Five minutes till showtime people," a man said from the doorway.

With one last glance at Tobey, I ran out the door. I hurried back to our seats.

"Lines long?" asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

The lights dimmed and the little kids came back on to dance again. Next was Tobey and that girl. I was gripping the handles so hard they crunched. I jumped at the sound, and with a hurried excuse, I ran out of the auditorium.

Tears flowed from my eyes and I furiously wiped them away.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

It's only Tobey, it's not like I'm upset about Scoops anymore, Violet and him are adorable together. I don't like Tobey... do I? No! of course not! He's a villain.

But he hasn't tried to get Wordgirl's attention lately. To be truthful, at first I was glad, it was one less thing for me to deal with... but now... I miss the attention, I miss battling his robots...I miss him.

I can't feel this way, so why do I? He's the enemy for crying out loud!

I went to the bathroom and cleaned up. As soon as I was headed back up the stairs I picked up the sound of an alarm going off at the grocery store. I turned around with a sigh. Guess I was going without Huggy.

With a "Word Up!" I was off. I arrived at the grocery store a little bit later.

It was Two-Brains, who could have guessed?

I was annoyed.

"Stop right there Two-Brains!" I said.

"Ah, Wordgirl. Wordgirl? Is something wrong?"

I bit my lip to keep from crying, and nodded my head no.

"I'm fine," I squeak. Dang hormones!

"Come here, tell me what's wrong," he said opening his arms wide.

He twitched and started muttering. Probably arguing with Squeaky about helping me. But I needed to talk to some one, so I accepted. I landed and ran into his arms.

He gestured to his henchmen to leave and they did.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" he asked worried.

"No,no, it's just... well, do you promise not to laugh and to not tell anyone?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Have you ever thought you liked someone, but you don't want to admit it, and they don't like you back and there's someone else that likes that person?" I gush.

"Ummm... well..." he started.

"Nevermind," I said sadly hovering away.

"Tell them you like them, and if they like you back, then don't be afraid to admit that you like them," he said.

I thought it over for a while.

"Thanks Two-Brains," I said, and I grabbed the ray form his hand and crushed it.

"How about later this week I try to rob the grocery store," he offered.

"Sounds good," I said flying out the door.

When I slid back into my seat sent me a worried look, but thankfully didn't ask any questions.

The recital finished with Tobey dancing and, then slowly everyone else ran out onto the stage. With a long bow, everyone walked off the stage.

Mrs. Mccallister stood up and I followed her down the stairs. We were heading toward the back room... towards Tobey.

As we reached it, strode in like she owned the place... I followed slightly behind.

Tobey still had the big thick glasses and the same tousled hairdo. Even the same outfit, but something was different, it was like he found where he belonged.

pulled Tobey into a bear hug. He was smiling like he just won an award.

I smiled at his happiness, and then... he saw me. He pulled away from his mother and walked over.

"Becky?" he asked in his British accent.

"I...I...you did wonderful," I said mumbling.

"Becky, is staying with us for the weekend, remember Tobey?" she reminded him.

"Oh yeah," he said not looking at me.

Something was wrong here, he wasn't being his usual cocky self, in fact it looked like he was about to die of embarrassment.

I think there was a reason I didn't know he danced.

"Tobey, you ready to go?" the girl that danced with him early asked.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Umm... mom...Charly was wondering if I could go to her 'celebration' of doing a good job at the recital," Tobey explained. So her name was Charly.

"I'm sorry, Tobey you can't go unless you bring Becky," his mom said.

I looked at her in astonishment.

"I don't have to go," I rushed.

Charly grabbed Tobey's arm and pulled him to the side. I watched them curiously. She whispered furiously... so of course I had to tune into, what they were saying.

"Just say you don't want to go and sneak out at night," she suggested.

" ?" he asked. He sounded genuiely bewildered.

"So, she doesn't have to come!" she said grabbing Tobey's shirt and pulling him closer.

I pressed my lips together tightly in anger, but didn't do anything because Tobey backed away from her, and he walked back over to me. Well, he walked back over to his mom and I.

"Let's go home, mom," he said walking by me.

I followed silently behind...until a hand grabbedd my wrist and pulled me back into a room, before I could scream.

"Let go of me," I said kicking my captor. They let go with and 'ow!'

I spun around and found that my captor was... Charly?

"I know you're trying to steal Tobey," she said.

"Umm... no, I am staying with him for the weekend, while my parents are out of town," I explained.

"Yeah right, they're all lies," she said snidely.

"Okay, okay," I said and idea coming to mind, "Um... I'm his cousin."

"...Fine, but I'm going to keep an eye on you," she said opening the door for me.

I hurried out and found Tobey and his mother waiting at the car.

"Dear, where were you?" asked.

"I stopped to tie my shoe," I lied.

"Oh, okay," she said getting in the car.

I slid into the back seat with Tobey, and tried to look out the window.

Soon something poked me in the leg. I looked over and Tobey whispered, "Where were you really?"

"I was tying my shoe," I said defensively.

He shot me a look of 'really?'

"Okay, fine Charly grabbed me and pulled me into a room, and confronted me about stealing you," I said.

He blushed heavily, and I realized the awkwardness of what I just said.

"I...I... not like that, I mean, come on, don't flatter yourself, pssshhh," I said blabbering away.

When suddenly he grabbed my hand. I froze, I looked down at our intertwined hands, it was odd how perfectly they fit together. Then I looked up at him, he was smiling, and for some reason I was too.

The car ride home was long, I fell asleep with Tobey's arm around me. And was jolted awake by Tobey, laying me down in my bed.

"Tobey?" I asked still sleepy.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, sleepy head," he teased.

"Please don't leave," I said reaching towards him.

He seemed surprised but layed down in bed with me.

"Why didn't you tell people that you dance?" I asked sleepily.

"People already have enough things to tease me about they don't need another," he said defensively.

"Tobey... you d0n't think I get teased as well? But I don't let it bother me, because I know who I am, and I'm proud, you should be proud of your dancing, you were amazing... Tobey... ugghh... I still like "Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour", and I'm not ashamed," I said.

"You don't understand," he said turning away from me.

"Maybe I don't, cause I see a smart boy, who is an insanely talented dancer, and won't show it...Tobey be proud, there's lots of people who wish they could dance like you," I said.

"Like who?" he said curtly.

"...Like me," I whispered.

He turned over to face me.

"..." he said nothing.

"Goodnight Tobey," I said turning away. A little while later I heard the creaking of the mattress as he got up.

I turned to watch him leave, but he was looking at me.

"Thank you," he said solemnly.

"For what?" I asked.

"I didn't want to go to Charlie's party, but I couldn't find a chance to say no, and I really don't like her... and thank you for helping me understand," he said looking at the floor.

I reached my hand out frrom underneath the covers and squeezed his hand. He looked up surprised at me, and I motioned for him to lean down, he did.

"We're cousins," I whisper.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed shooting up.

"Calm down, I just told Charly that, so she would leave us...me alone," I explained cracking up laughing.

"Oh... goodnight, Becky," he said quietly, then he leaned down and kissed my hand he was holding, and left the room.

I blinked my eyes in astonishment, and shook my head. Things will be back to normal tomorrow, I reassured myself.

...The only thing is do I want them to be?

The next morning, I woke up to the wonderful smell of eggs and bacon, I followed the smell, down to the kitchen to find...Tobey baking?

He could do a lot of things I didn't think he could.

I leaned against the wall of his kitchen and watched him bake.

He baked for a couple of minutes, before he turned to put the eggs on the table and saw me.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed in surprise, the pan of eggs left his hand and went fying towards me. I covered my head with my hands and was soon covered in scrambled eggs.

"Becky, I'm so sorry, you startled me and... and... I'm sorry you look hilarious," he said doubling over with laughter.

"Ha ha," I said taking a piece of egg out of my hair and throwing it at him.

"Hey," he said looking up, it had hit him right on the nose.

"Haha! You should see the look on your face!" I said bursting out in laughter. Soon he joined me.

We countinud to laugh, till we could laugh no more. I collapsed into a chair, and he fell against the table.

As I regained my breath, I turned to him, and asked, "Where's your mom?"

His face lost all color, and he stood up abruptly. I stood up and followed him up and out of the room. He started to run up the stairs, and I followed behind, silently.

"MOM?" he screamed. No one responded.

"Tobey?" I whispered putting my hand on his shoulder.

He turned towards me, tears streaming down his face.

"Tobey, it's okay, we'll find her," I reassured him.

He stood there not making eye contact, and not making any sound.

Before I thought it over further, I folded my arms arond him and nestled my head into the crook between his neck and shoulder.

After a second he was hugging me back and I was breathing in his sweet scent.

"Come on," I said reluctantly pulling away and grabbing his hand, I lead him down the stairs. He was smiling slightly now.

We checked the basement, living room, and attic, before we found a note in Tobey's room on his dresser.

It read: Sorry Tobey, but I was called into work this morning. Be good, and Becky, you make sure no robots are out destroying the city. ;) I should be home between six and seven. Love you Tobey, Mom.

He was full out smiling now, and clutched the paper tightly. Soon he strted crying again.

"I'm so sorry Becky... I just thought... she had left... like my... dad," he said crying.

Without even thinking I ran to him, and pulled him into a hug. He sniffled quietly, his breaths slowing down.

I pulled my head back, and asked a question I knew I would regret, "What happened to your dad?"

At first he didn't answer and I didn't think he would at all. But then he grabbed my hand and sat down on the bed.

"When I was seven he disappeared, there was no note or anything, my mom told me that he went on a really long vacation at the time, but later I figured out that he left us, he just up and left. All of his stuff was gone, the only thing he left... a robotics kit," he finished, never once looking up from his shoes. He was still gripping my hand.

'I'm sorry' didn't seem very appropriate at the time so, since he told me one of his secrets, I'll tell him one of mine.

"I'm adopted," I said.

He looked at me in astonishment.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked softly.

"Because I trust you," I said looking him in they eye.

That was a mistake, we stood there for a while just looking in each other's eyes.

Then... he leaned in, and our lips met, he wrapped his arms around me, and I put my hands on his shoulders.

He slowly pulled away and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Becky," he whispered.

"I love you too, Tobey," I said back.

"You still have eggs in your hair," he said pulling a piece out of my hair.

Tobey and I were sitting under a tree in the park, when I decided to tell, him something very important.

"Tobey... I'm... I'm," I started.

"I'm giving up Wordgirl," he said proudly.

He loved me, normal Becky Botsford, not super heroine, Wordgirl! I was elated.

"Tobey, I am Wordgirl," I said turning to him.

"I know," he said calmly.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Becky, it's pretty obvious, especially after you told me you were adopted," he said leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

"You're not reacting like I expected, Tobey," I said.

"Oh, after you went to sleep last night, I was jumping all around in my room," he said a blush starting to creep on his cheeks. I grabbed his hand, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For rejecting you some many times," I said.

He laughed, "If that's all, I should be apologizing to you, I'm the one who, wasn't exactly kind to you in elementary school," he said smiling.

I knew he wasn't mad, and the rest of the weekend, was spent with ice cream and fun.

I officially declare that the best weekend ever. Now, just how to tell Bob?

THE END!  
Hope you enjoyed! Please review! 


End file.
